The present invention relates to the field of wireless electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for managing battery-powered wireless electronic devices in networks.
Wireless electronic devices are becoming increasingly commonplace. For example, the Internet of Things (IoT) involves the internetworking of a wide variety of electronic devices that can collect and exchange data via wireless communications. Such devices can include, for example, data collection and reporting devices, (e.g., smart utility meters, security sensors and fitness monitors), location tracking devices (e.g., dog collars and portable equipment tracking devices), inventory management devices, home automation devices such as smart appliances (e.g., washers, dryers and refrigerators), and smart home safety and security systems (e.g., sensors, monitors, cameras and alarm systems).
In many applications, it is a requirement that such devices are battery-powered. This can be due to necessity (e.g., devices employed in locations without an available alternative power supply), for cost considerations (e.g., hardware and labor required to connect a device to an existing electrical grid can increase installation costs), for convenience (e.g., portable devices, including devices that can be carried on the person), or for safety reasons (e.g., devices used in and around water and devices exposed to potentially explosive chemicals or gasses).
Moreover, the operational feasibility of an application often depends on infrequent visits to device locations, as the cost of a “truck roll” needed to replace a battery is high. Thus, battery longevity is an important consideration.
Therefore, what is needed is improved systems and methods for managing battery-powered wireless devices.